comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bombshell (Earth-7045)
A master of mind-controlling "cerebro-shells," the twisted Bombshell plays with the minds of others as a child would a new toy, enthusiastically and recklessly. But there is nothing childlike about the gleeful malice he exposes in forcing his victims into more and more humiliating and destructive acts. Bombshell takes such sadistic joy in the destruction of his victims that even the other Decepticons can be put off, wondering if he wouldn't be just as pleased to play those same "games" with them... As an Action Master, Bombshell's Mini-Con partner is Needler. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Mechanical elephant beetle alt. mode'' *****''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Upgraded Digestive System': Bombshell's digestion system was upgraded to post-Great Upgrade Cybertronian standards when the then-future Insecticons were found and controlled by Tarantulas during the Beast Wars, now being able to consume both organic & inorganic material. *'Nucleon Enhancements': **'Enhanced Condition' **'Healing Factor' Abilities *'Genius Intelligence' *'Military Protocol' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Marksmanship' *'Expert Flyer' *'Psychology' *'Expert Manipulator' *'Intimidation' *'Expert Mechanic' *'Some forms of science' *'Disguise' (formerly) Weaknesses *Bombshell's cerebro-shells can be used to send false signals to Bombshell's brain module if removed from a victim. *There are some metals the cerebro-shells can't penetrate, adamantium being chief among them. *Strong-willed beings can shrug off his mind control. *Bombshell will sometimes ignore pressing concerns to toy with a victim. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Cerebro-shells': cerebro-shells are devices that have the power to control the minds of both humans and Transformers if injected into their brains or brain modules respectively. *'Cerebro-shell turret' *'Needler's armor mode' Transportation *Alternate mode *''Nemesis'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Twin-barreled ion impulse blaster' Trivia *Bombshell replaces the Absorbing Man as Greithoth's host on Midgard in this universe. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Monoplex (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Purple Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Insecticons (Earth-7045) Category:Nemesis crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Worthy members (Earth-7045) Category:Action Masters (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Scientists Category:Psychologist Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Animal Traits Category:Insect Traits Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Multiple Limbs Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Healing Factor Category:Geniuses Category:Expert Combatant Category:Piloting Category:Intimidation Category:Engineers Category:Mechanics Category:Disguise Category:Weaponized Body Category:Mind Control Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Armor Users Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Fire Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Electric Blasts Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Insanity Category:Memory Loss Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Ant-Men's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Bombshell